Turning Point
by Robin Starwing
Summary: [One Shot] When all you've known and enjoyed is hurting things and having the power to do so, what could make you change and turn away from that?


Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of those characters.

Author's Note: This came about from an RP I do with a friend and I thought of what would it take for a villianess as cold and evil as Mistress 9 to change her ways. This is a one shot that goes over the course of a year since a battle that happened in said RP. The ending music I chose hopefully will fit well with what happens.

Turning Point

By: Robin Starwing

She looked out at the snow-capped peaks of the Himalaya Mountains. She teleported here at random to get off Kain's vessel before Sailor Moon and the rescue team she led to bring back two of their own destroyed it. The former servant of Pharaoh 90 just seethed with anger and rage at what happened. "How DARE they take what should of been my vengeance!" She screamed into the wilderness, and heard the echoes.

Those echoes though didn't stop; or rather, they changed as it sounded like a rumbling sound. Mistress 9 looked up in time to see the ice shelf above her give way and careen into the Daimon, burying her in an avalanche. She blacked out soon after as the mass came to a rest. Her unconcious form wasn't buried completely as a shadow appeared over it.

Mistress 9 moved fitfully before her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. She looked around and noted she was in a hut or cottage of somekind. A voice spoke to her; "So, you are awake Mistress 9. It's been three days since I found you nearly killed by that avalanche." She looked to see a young man with a thick head of blonde/white hair sitting by a fire, tending some soup. "Do you wish for something to eat and warm you back up?" She thought for a moment and asked, "How do you know my name?" The man responded with a smile and said, "Just call me Ezekiel. It is my job to know what beings are on this planet."

Mistress 9 would of struck him down there but she did wish to warm up. Even a Daimon like her could be downed by hypothermia unless they were made to handle cold as a power. She wasn't as her feet touched the ground and slowly got up. Walking slowly she grabbed a bowl that Ezekiel offered and drank from it. Mistress Nine could feel the heat pour through her core as she sat down. She wasn't used to people helping her out like this and didn't know what to say.

The man just continued to slowly sip his bowl as he said; "So, were you one of those who escaped that fireball in the sky a day ago?" Mistress Nine growled, "What business of it is yours?" Ezekiel smiled as he said, "That is a yes. The business is that as far as I knew, your former host finished you off." Mistress 9 would of actually killed him right than but he put up a hand. "You can tell me when you are ready." Ezekiel got up and went out the door into a blinding snowstorm as Mistress 9 there sat and tried to figure out how this man knew so much about her. She finally gave up and just went into the bed again to sleep and recover from what happened to her a bit more.

It had been two days since Mistress 9 had woken up as she stepped out of the place she had been living in thanks to Ezekiel, finding the storm had abated and the strange man sitting on a rock with a smile. "It is such a beautiful day today, it makes me wonder why you would want to destroy this world in the name of a master who destroyed your own?" Mistress 9 caught the reference to Tau Ceti as she growled. "I'm leaving."

"Where will you go and why will you go there?" This stopped Mistress 9 in her tracks as she whirled around and yelled, "I didn't ask you to save me and I will not answer your questions. I will in fact end your life right here." She unleashed a ball of energy at Ezekiel who just caught it in his hand and snuffed it out. "You don't have the power nor; more importantly; the will to do so." She rushed at him, her nails turned to claws as Ezekiel caught both her arms and whirled her around and released the Daimon woman.

She crashed against a rock face as she felt heat against her neck. Two flaming swords were put against her neck by Ezekiel as he said, "The reason why you couldn't beat Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon, Sailor Nemesis, or me is because we use power to fight and protect others. You fight to gain power only." Mistress 9 was just stood their silently as she said, "What are you?"

Ezekiel smiled and said, "One of the Elohim warriors." He released her as Mistress 9 dropped to the ground as six wings seemed to flash into existence on his back. She could only stare in awe as she thought these warriors were just myths.

A hand was put infront of her as the Angelic warrior spoke, "Being on your knees doesn't become you. Knowing Sailor Moon like I would, she probably gave her forgiveness of your crimes in trade for help from you. I can offer you that and to help you become a better being than you are. Kain has abandoned you and your former master is long dead." She took it and stood up with his help as he continued. "Your fate is your own Mistress Nine, do you wish to continue serving to ideals that fail to better you or the world you are on or will they change to meet what you need now." Mistress 9 smiled as she gave her reply.

Six Months later; I-95 corridor down the East Coast of the United States

A purple '98 Firebird Trans-Am convertible pulled into an gas station just off the Interstate as a woman with long black hair; purple dress vest; and a long, white flowing skirt got out to pump her own gas. Once she filled the tank, she went inside and picked up some Little Debbie Cake Rolls and a bottle of Watermelon Gatorade before going to the counter. She handed the clerk a credit card and an ID. He picked up the New York State Driver's License and asked, "Your name is Lilith Tomoe, correct?" She nodded and responded, "Yes it is." Handing her a receipt to sign, she left the store and got back into the car.

Mistress Nine opened the box and pulled out one of the packages as she turned the ignition and pulled out of the gas station. Turning on the radio she smiled as a song came on that seemed to personify where she had been and where her life was going.

What I've Done

By: Linkin Park

There's no blood

There's no alibi

Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands

Of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

Mistress 9 smiled as she headed on, her path clear as she left to meet up with the Senshi at Yellowstone National Park to join their ranks and hopefully make amends to the two people who needed it most from her. "I've got to pick up that album sometime." She said with a smile as the car headed down the interstate.

The End


End file.
